Life is another form of Reanimated Death
by Novelty Sheep
Summary: First fic; Look into Kikyo's experiences in hell. Ch4- Hanzo couldn't believe his eyes, "It cannot be possible. The only one able to accomplish this feat is the 'Hell's Wind"
1. Never going to come back

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. I am only renting them for about 5$/hr for story purposes.  
Life is another form of reanimated Death.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Kikyo's P.O.V*  
  
It's over. The entire ordeal is over. Those are the actual thoughts that seeped through my mind as I saw Inuyasha execute the ultimate Bakuryuuha technique on a full-youkai Naraku. I leaned against my bow, weak from the series of attacks inflicted on me. I look up at the sky and see the dark clouds begin to dissolve, a clear sign of Naraku's defeat. I looked at the aftermath: severed parts of youkai demons scattered along the ground, the sections of land painted in blood, and the group of heroes gathered around in celebration. I begin to walk towards the group, watching the monk known as Miroku, jumping around and rolling on the ground, screaming out in joy as his curse was lifted. I saw the youkai exterminator, Sango cry out tears of happiness as she hugged the revived Kohaku, courtesy of Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga. I was starting to close the distance between myself and Inuyasha when everyone began to stare at me. I ignored their glares; I didn't care what they thought, I wanted Inuyasha to die with me, to be together with my love in hell for all eternity. I stopped my movement when Inuyasha turned around and stared at me. Ah, those eyes, like topaz jewels bathed in sunlight, his magnificent silver hair being manipulated in the breeze, and the usual set of dog ears on top of his head. I spoke out softly, "Inuyasha." He answered in the same tone, "Kikyo." And started to walk closer to me. He continued, until stopping inches away from my face. I was going to speak, when suddenly, Inuyasha hugged tightly. The warmth, how I enjoyed it, and saw the painful expression of my reincarnation, Kagome. It is horrible for me to say, but I was happy knowing she was in such emotional pain. True, she did save Inuyasha's life numerous times, and was the one who taught the hanyou to trust people again, but she is just a copy of me. Who would want a copy when they can have the original?  
  
Kagome was starting to step away from our moment, when Inuyasha said the words that shocked me beyond belief: "Kikyo, I'm sorry. I know that I promise to go to hell with you, but this is one that I have to break."  
  
At this moment, everyone, including Kagome's, attention was one me and Inuyasha.  
  
I stammered, "Why?"  
  
"Kikyo..." he started, "The real Kikyo died 50 years ago. You are not the one that I knew back then. You need to rest. The realm of the dead is where you belong. Not here."  
  
I don't know if he knew, but his words were destroying me within. I answered back, "But... Inuyasha... I love you..." And attempted to cup his cheek with my hand. However, he batted my hand away, "Kikyo, I'm sorry, I did love you, but I guess it was because I was lonely and just needed someone to talk to."  
"But..."  
  
"I love you as a friend, nothing more."  
  
It was like a bad dream. Inuyasha is not supposed to reject me. He was supposed to say, "Ok, Kikyo I'm ready to go to hell with you." End of story. I tried to look into his eyes for any evidence of hope when I finally realized it, and said, "You love Kagome, don't you?"  
  
My words grabbed everyone's attention, including Kagome. Inuyasha didn't answer right away, causing an uncomfortable minute of silence. Then, with a firm voice he said, "Yes Kikyo. It's true; I love Kagome with all my heart."  
  
It took eleven words to shatter my world. I sadly responded, "But... she's just a copy--"  
  
"No!!" Inuyasha yelled back, anger clearly noticeable in his voice, "She is not a copy! She is never you! You never accepted me as a hanyou; you wanted me to become a full-human. Kagome is different. She accepts me whether I am a hanyou or not. She is not you! I love her, not you!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." said Kagome with tears brimming, "Is this true?"  
  
The next few moments would have crushed my heart if I had one. Inuyasha calmly walked in front of Kagome, holding her hands, staring straight into her eyes. Inuyasha replied gently, "Yes. I love you, Kagome." Then, he cupped her chin and gave a passionate kiss.  
  
Witnessing my hopes slowly burn into ashes, I drop to the ground on my knees, the image of the embrace still playing in my mind. At that moment, I ignored everything around me. Everything always went wrong with me. I only wanted to be a normal girl, but I ended up protecting a jewel. I wanted Inuyasha, but ended up losing him to another. Slowly, I walked away from the group, my backed turned from Inuyasha. I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to hear it, and I didn't want to be here. "Not anymore," I thought. I shut my eyes and focused. Gradually, my body began to glow blue, as one by one, the dead souls began to burst out my frame. They scattered in random directions, and soon, my knees gave up support. As I collapsed on the ground, I turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome's shocked expression. I felt the last soul fly out and enter my reincarnation. It was done, I can finally rest. The body started to crumble into the ashes, my consciousness leaving the world.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up to find myself naked; the surroundings were as black as miasma. There was nothing, no trees, no sun, nothing. I stood up in the void, and yelled out, "Hello is anyone here?" There was no answer. My eyes quickly filled with tears as the past memories began to enter my mind. I sobbed and trembled in fear, "I am all alone." This place, absent with life, only containing pain. Then, I finally figured out where I was: I'm in hell.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Hello, this is my first fic. I decided to write about one of my favorite Inuyasha characters. : Dodges thrown sink: Hey! This is going to be a Kikyo-centered fic, but others will soon be involved. (There will be some scenes from the later episodes of Inuyasha, so if you haven't seen It. sorry.)  
Constructive criticism accepted  
  
Novelty Sheep 


	2. Repent

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. I am only renting them for about 5$/hr for story purposes.  
  
" " means talking. ' ' means thinking  
  
Life is another form of reanimated Death.  
  
Chapter-2 bRepentance Process/b  
  
Kikyo shivered from the unknown surroundings. She walked around the void, calling out towards the horizon for assistance. There was no response; the only sound emitting was the echoes of her voice. After a couple more tries; Kikyo dropped her knees in exhaustion. 'Why am I here?' She gripped her hands until her fingernails drew blood. Confused and now growing angry, Kikyo yelled out in a tone that would shake the gates of heaven itself, "Is this the true place of hell? Why? Why did you betray me Inuyasha? It's so cold and lonely! Why Inuyasha?"  
  
"It is not his fault, you put the blame on him for every little problem in your life."  
  
Kikyo's head rose up and searched for the voice's location. She was scrambling to find another individual to end her loneliness. Unfortunately for her, not a single soul was seen. Then in a flash that would scare anyone, a large, white rectangle appeared before her. Kikyo squinted from the object's illuminated intensity. Gradually, the brightness faded, and what Kikyo saw left her breathless in disbelief: It was an image of Inuyasha and herself, sitting on the grass plains.  
  
Kikyo reached out to touch Inuyasha's image but quickly retracted from a painful shock volt. Rubbing her hand, Kikyo noticed that the picture was beginning to move, like watching a memory unfold. She stood there, fixated at the familar scene before her:  
  
"Inuyasha, you can become human...If you use the Shikon no Tama."  
  
'I remember that day.' Kikyo thought.  
  
"Tommorrow at dawn, I'll come here... bringing the Shikon no Tama."  
  
The picture froze; followed up with a haunting voice: "Kikyo how can you be so selfish?"  
  
Taken off guard by the accusation, Kikyo whispered, "What?"  
  
"You heard me. How can you be so selfish? Have ye not thought of anyone but yourself?"  
  
Kikyo bleekly replied, "I don't understand."  
  
"You said that you wouldn't be a regular human being because of the jewel. You wanted to be free from the responsibility. So what better way to do escape your duty, than making a half-demon feel worthless; thus convincing him to become full-human."  
  
For the first time since her death, tears started to brim out Kikyo's eyes, "No! Thats.. Thats.. not true... I loved him!"  
  
The voice responsed in disgust, "Love? If you loved him so much, why did you want him to change into a full-human? Why didn't you just wish for the jewel to disappear, or use it for a to help someone else. To truly love someone is to love them despite their physical differences. Face the truth, Kikyo, you tried to use him."  
  
Kikyo felt as if a 1000 arrows ripped through her body and soul. She refused to keep her head up; the now brimming tears falling endlessly on the black void ground. She choked back a couple of sobs while falling on her knees.  
  
The voice continued, "Hurts doesn't it? Well, you deserved it."  
Kikyo pleaded, "Please, stop this."  
  
"No. You must realize your faults and sins."  
  
"But..."  
  
The voice mocked, "What's wrong Kikyo, cannot stand the emotional hurt? Ha ha! I can't believe this! The former priestess that demons feared is pleading for mercy from words."  
  
Kikyo thought that the situation wouldn't get any worse, until she heard the next couple words, "You are just a weak imitation of Kagome."  
  
At this point, Kikyo was obliged to keep her pride; there was no way she was going to be called a copy of that reincarnation, "How dare you insult me! Yeah, its so easy to insult someone without showing your face you coward!!!"  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
Without warning, a vortex-like hole sprang open. kikyo covered her face from the intense gusts of winds emitting from the hole. 'This is more stronger than the monk's curse.' She thought. When it seemed like the wind would never end, suddenly it did. Kikyo was anxious on the events that just occured, and started to run towards the former holes location, only to stop in place. Standing before her was a boy roughly around the age of 12, all dressed up in a black kimino. The green eyes shined brightly through the darkness. Kikyo can only stare at the figure, until she realized that she was naked. Her face turned as red as a cherry and screamed. The little boy covered his ears in pain, "Hey ! Can you lower your voice wench! Besides, I am too young to be getting off of the situation ok?"  
  
The naked priestess covered his front with both of her hands,"You are the one who has been insulting me! You little brat!"  
  
The boy grinned, "Ooh... anger... I'm so afraid. Besides, it was you that told me to get out here, Kagomeeeee."  
  
"YOU! Stop that! Or I will have to hurt you!"  
  
"A threat huh? Well, you are a killer afterall. I can't call you a miko because mikos only kill demons."  
  
Instead of responding, Kikyo glared daggers at the boy, moving her hand where her bow should have been, but then remembered that it wasn't there. The boy noticed the action, "Oh thought of using the bow, will you? Well, If you assume that you can destroy me, then I will give you a chance."  
  
The little boy snapped his fingers, and out of thin air, a bow and arrow appeared before Kikyo.  
  
"Come on Kikyo. You're a miko right. Then that means you should be able to purify a demon like me."  
  
The words surprised Kikyo, 'Demon? This kid is a demon? Why couldn't I sense his aura?' (AN: Can you guess why?) She hesitated in grabbing the bow and arrow,'What if this kid is a human?'  
  
The little kid sighed, "I bet you are thinking if I am human or not. This is the afterworld near hell, Kikyo. Everything here is considered demonic." the priestess' face faltered as the demon continued, "That is.. unless you are scared... Kagome."  
  
That was the last straw. Kikyo was jealous of what Kagome accomplished. She was sick of her, She was sick of her name, but the worst thing she hated was being insulted like that. Forgetting about everything else, she pulled the bow back, and let the arrow fly with percision. But to the miko, something was wrong. She felt no purification magic behind her arrows. Her theory was correct when she saw the demon break the arrow apart with a simple arm movement."  
  
She was a lost for words, "How? How?"  
  
"Do you get it Kikyo? True dead Miko's don't end up in hell, therefore you are not considered a miko." The boy opened his palm, releasing a blast of wind energy, crushing the bow into two.  
  
"But I am a miko."  
  
"You were a miko, until you turned evil. A definition of a miko is a person pure hearted that works to destroy demons. When you were resurrected and have the urge to get revenge on Inuyasha, plus trying to kill your reincarnation, well lets just say that your title is revoked."  
  
Kikyo felt helpless without her powers, and instantly gasped of her realization, "Are you the Lord of hell?"  
  
The boy gave her a look a astonishment, "You think I am the ruler? Are you serious?"  
  
"You are not?"  
  
the boy responsed, "Of course not. My name is Wen. I am responsible of the Repentace Process."  
  
Kikyo questioned, "The Repentance Process?"  
  
"Yes. Every person sent to hell goes through a repent process. It is to show the individual their past sins before releasing them into the hell world. This is in hope that the person will change their ways in the afterlife."  
  
Wen sighed, "Well its time for you to go now. I will give you a word of advice: There are people in the realm that are ruthless and will kill you without any second thought. See, If you die in the living world, you become a spirit in the afterlife, but if you die in the afterlife, then you cease to exist."  
  
Kikyo was truly afraid at this point. If she were to die again, it would be all over for her. And without her purity magic by her side, she is just a weak human.  
  
An dark aura surrounded Wen. Then, he floated up in the air, a ball of energy formed within his palm, "well, Good luck, priestess." He released the ball, striking the ground with immense force. The force created a tear in the black surroundings, chains jumped out of the hole capturing Kikyo. All of her attempts to break free were worthless; and with lightning-like speed, was sucked down the portal.  
  
Wen closed the hole and whispered,"Good luck, Kikyo. You will need it."  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ouch what just happened.' Kikyo opened her eyes, feeling groggy and weak. When she regained her bearings, Kikyo gasped in surprise: She was in a forest like the one in Feudal Japan. She scanned her surroundings and marveled at the similarity. The only difference was the sky was unusually red. Kikyo walked near the cliff and saw a small town down below. 'A town. Maybe I can get some clothes.' Her thoughts were cut short however, when she saw a group of four men on horses standing before her.  
  
Kikyo asked, "Can you guys please assist me."  
  
One of the guys chuckled, "Sure, sweetie we can help you, only if you give us something."  
  
"I'm sorry. I do not have any money."  
  
"Well, maybe we can work something out." The man said licked his lips.  
  
Kikyo didn't comprehend the message, until she remembered that she was naked. One of the man smirked, "Thats right honey, you can be our entertainment."  
  
Without thought, Kikyo ran through the forest. She sprinted endlessly, looking back to see the four bandits slowly closing the distance. 'I have to get away.' Kikyo tried as hard as she could to avoid the men, to get away from this nightmare. A net flew out; causing the girl to tumble and fall. Kikyo looked helplessly as the men got off the horses, advanced on her fallen form.  
  
With terror written on her face, one of the men laughed and said, "Don't worry sweetie. You are going to enjoy this." The men were near her now, 1 million thoughts racing through her mind, "Oh my god, I am going to be raped. Please help me."  
  
The leader grabbed her arm; jerking her foward. Kikyo tried to punch the man in his "area" but was instantly restrained by the other 3. The leader waved his finger in her face, "Ah Ah Ah. Naughty girl. Just for that I am going to have to be rough with you." The man was attempting to spread open her legs, with no where to run or hide. Kikyo was crying now, screaming mentally, 'Please someone help me! I am sorry for what I did! I am sorry for what pain I caused to kagome. Please, someone help me.' She closed her eyes, expecting the worst.  
  
Kikyo reopened her eyes, hearing the painful screech of the leader. An unknown man struck the leader's neck with a wooden sword. The rescuer was wearing a rice farmer's hat, with a sake bottle in his sash. The dark blue kimino matched the man's eyes, who Kikyo assumed the man to be around the 30's. The other people threw down the girl and chased after the unknown swordsman, "Who do you think you are?" One of the bandits tried to slash him with a dagger, only to be met with a wooden sword thrust to the neck area. The wooden sword drove deep into the enemy's neck, the windpipe injured severly. As the bandit dropped, the stranger noticed one trying to ambush him. The stranger ducked under the bandits attack, followed up with a downward strike to the shoulder. The pain was excuricating for the bandit, as he passed out.  
  
The last one retreated back to kikyo, holding a knife to her neck.  
  
"Don't move or the woman gets---."  
  
He didn't have enough time to finish his phrase because with extraordinary speed, the man struck the bandit with a mid-crescent strike to the ribcage. Both Shocked and hurt, the person dropped his knife and passed out. Kikyo looked in disbelief at the events that just unfolded. The swordsman put his sword away, and began to walk away from the naked girl.  
  
Forgetting about her nakedness, Kikyo ran and hugged the unknown person tightly, tears soaking up the sleeves. "Thank you. Thank you." she repeated while the man hugged her back in comfort. They stayed in embrace for a long time. The man decided to break the contact, but soon found out that she was asleep from exhaustation. He laid her on the ground and covered her flesh with his outer haori. After covering her up, he carried her bridal-style towards the small town below.  
  
(Author's note: Another dark chapter... but it will get more action orientated soon. Oh yeah if anyone can tell me the japanese name of a wooden blade, I will appreciate it. Oh yeah If anyone can figure out the pairing (Kikyo/???) in this fic before chapter 6 or 7. I will let them decide what will happen in the later chapters) So follow the hints throughout the chapters...)  
  
Hint 1: Doesn't have silver hair...  
Please Review!  
  
  
Constructive criticism accepted  
  
Novelty Sheep 


	3. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. I am only renting them for about   
5$/hr for story purposes.  
  
" " means talking. ' ' means thinking  
  
Life is another form of reanimated Death.  
  
Author's beginning note: I like to thank ladylynx for the constructive   
criticism. :sigh: I'm in college English and I am still mixing up   
tenses... Well this chapter was through a spell-check and I read it.   
There are probably still some problems, I wouldn't be surprised. Oh and   
thanx for to ladylynx for the whole 'soul' thing... it inspired me to   
change up the plot line... here's the third chapter:  
Chapter 3- Second chances.  
  
The large crowd of people stood excitedly in the courtyard waiting for   
their Lord to return from battle. The enemy's invasion lasted for three   
long days and nights; the Spirituals entered with the largest number of   
warriors ever known in the war's history. About two days before, the   
Lord reassured his frightened people, "Do not worry... I promise you by   
the third night, I will return to you, carrying the head of the enemy's   
general. This item will symbolize my victory over the pathetic   
opposition." Some of the people present were skeptical on whether their   
general had succeeded, but the doubts soon vanished as the large gates   
slowly opened. The crowd quieted down and stared at the figure emerging   
from the darkness, walking slowly into the sea of people. The crowd   
parted and bowed in respect as the warrior continued walking towards   
the robed man. The general smiled, "It's good to see you, Lieutenant   
Ukyo." The man responded, "Yeah, well, you look like shit, Lord   
Miyamoto." Miyamoto smirked at the Ukyo's statement. He couldn't be   
angry at his friend, for he was telling the truth about his own   
appearance. Splats of mud coated Miyamoto's all-black kimono, three   
arrows imbedded in his small shield, his faithful sword attached to the   
sash, and the strong stench of blood lingered in his aura. Ukyo looked   
at the crowd and shouted out with authority, "Everyone! Lord Miyamoto   
has returned!" The crowd looked up at the divine figure before them.   
Not a single sound was heard; everyone was awaiting Miyamoto's words.   
He dropped the basket and slowly opened it. A series of awe's was heard   
through the crowd at the fascinating sight: He held up high the severed   
head of the enemy general, "The Spirituals will never destroy us! Never   
will they conquer our realm!" The crowd busted out in joy and   
celebration. This was a night that no one will ever forget.  
---------------------  
Kikyo woke up, gasping for air. She looked around and found   
herself lying on a futon inside. The room was very dark; she could   
barely make out the object's outlines. Feeling weak and tired, she fell   
back onto the futon, 'Where am I? Why did I see that weird vision? Who   
was the man, Miyamoto? What happened to me while I was out?'   
She eeped when the screen door suddenly slid open; the sky's red light   
temporarily blinding her. She saw a man walk near her, carrying   
something in his arms. Kikyo began to tremble as the unknown figure   
creped closer, remembering of the attempted rape she experienced   
earlier. The stranger kneeled down, ignoring her obvious shivering, "Do   
not worry. If I wanted to do that I would have done it by now." Kikyo's   
sights never left the unknown man, as he began to pour out a cup of tea   
in front of her. After pouring the tea, he threw a kimono outfit at   
her lap, "Here, you don't have any clothing. If you need anything, I   
will be outside." The man left the room, leaving Kikyo alone. She   
was currently deciding whether to stay in the room, or run away. 'Well,   
if this person is willing to take me into his home, he wouldn't be such   
a bad character.' Kikyo slowly got up from the futon and started to   
change into the outfit. It looked similar to her miko clothing; the   
only different is the top gi is gray and the long skirt is black   
instead of red. After being dressed, she made her way towards the   
sliding door.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widen as soon as she stepped outside. The scene looked   
hauntingly beautiful. The lush green grass swaying to the breeze,   
the smooth sounds of the ocean adding to the serene atmosphere. It   
looked like the cliffs of feudal Japan; the only difference is that the   
sky is crimson red. Kikyo walked around, inspecting nature's gifts.  
  
She whispered as she picked up a flower, "Wow, is this hell? I would   
never think of this place being so beautiful."  
  
"Yes, people sometimes think of hell as a flaming pit of misery. You   
don't think so, right?"  
  
Kikyo turned around quickly to find a man standing behind her. The   
person was wearing a bright blue kimono with short dark hair. The man   
had the biggest smile on his face, a shisei was slung over the   
shoulder. Kikyo opened her mouth but no words came out. The mystery   
person laughed at her shyness, "Let's go back inside, it is getting   
late and I will go prepare dinner." The girl nodded in agreement as she   
made her way back inside.  
  
The two sat in silence while they ate the prepared food. Kikyo had to   
admit that the man cooked delicious dishes. She methodically took bite   
after bite and occasionally glanced at the host. She still felt uneasy   
around the person, even though he treated her quite nicely. Her   
thinking was cut short by the man's voice, "More tea, miss?"  
  
Kikyo silently nodded as he filled her cup with tea.  
  
Kikyo shyly said, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They ate in silence moments after.  
  
When dinner was finished, the man was putting away the dishes when he   
suddenly asked, "I'm sorry, I haven't asked for your name."  
  
She responded, "My name is Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo? What a lovely name. My name is Hanzo."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. Kikyo soon felt the heat rising up in   
her cheeks.  
  
Hanzo laughed, "So tell me, what were you doing naked on top of the   
Twilight cliffs? It is very dangerous place."  
  
Kikyo started to tell him about Wen, the process, and the vortex that   
sucked her up into oblivion. After Kikyo was finished with her story,   
Hanzo began to speak, "You are telling me that Wen transferred you down   
here?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Hanzo sighed, "You must have done something terrible in your past life.   
I mean people who go through the process are usually transported into   
Genkika, a peaceful town far away from this place. What did you do?"  
  
Kikyo's eyes filled with pain; she remembered about being the walking   
dead, trying to kill her reincarnation, and the whole 'trying to bring   
Inuyasha to hell' situation.  
  
Hanzo noticed her painful expression immediately and held her hand,   
"It's okay. you don't have to tell me."  
  
After a moment of silence, Hanzo asked her cheerfully, "Is there any   
questions about this place that you want to ask me?"  
  
She thought for a minute before asking, "Is this the place for the   
damned. I mean for those who sinned severely? I ask because, you don't   
seem evil."  
  
Hanzo chuckled," Yes and no. Yeah, this is a place for demons and evil   
humans, but some do not see it that way. The towns functions the same   
way as those in the living world. You see, just because people are in   
hell does not automatically assume that they are evil. Those who lived   
here for a long time learned about their wrongs and decide to live in   
peace. Some people even start families; the kids you see around here   
aren't sent down to hell, but in fact born here."  
  
Kikyo was astonished by this fact.  
  
He took a sip of tea," Me, for example, I used to be a ruthless samurai   
in my past life. Spending about 1000 years down here made me realize   
that one does not have to shed blood with a sword. I learned that one does not   
have the right to take away anyone's life. I slowly adopted the style   
of kenjutsu. It emphasizes on using a sword as a tool of protection,   
instead of a killing weapon. I think that all people should be given a   
second chance to get their lives straight. That is the reason why I did   
not kill those rapists earlier."  
  
Kikyo absorbed his words with interest, 'Second Chance for everyone...   
does that include me?'  
  
"Anymore questions?"  
  
"Yes. What happens when you die down here?"  
  
"Simple, you turn into energy that acts as food for the earth."  
  
"So, in other words, you cease to exist?"  
  
Hanzo nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Kikyo accidentally let out a yawn which caused Hanzo to smile, "Ha Ha.   
You look cute when you get tired."  
  
Kikyo's face suddenly flared up in embarrassment.  
  
Hanzo stood up, "I guess it is getting late. I'm a little tired myself.   
Is there any other questions before I turn in?"  
  
"Yes, can I sleep here tonight? I mean, I do not have any money to give   
you..."  
  
"Kikyo, you can stay here as long as you please. It is no trouble at   
all. Any else you want to ask?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hanzo blew out the lantern in the room, and started to leave her alone,   
"Well, good night Kikyo. Sweet dreams."  
  
Before Hanzo left the room, She suddenly blurted out "Wait!" causing   
the samurai to stop.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Even though she could not see him in the dark, she imagined him smiling   
at her. She started to lose her confidence quickly, "I was wondering if   
you can teach me the ways of Kenjutsu? If you can't, I understan.."  
  
"Of course, Kikyo. I will teach you, but I am a strict teacher. I will   
wake you up early in the morning for training, ok?"  
  
Kikyo smiled back towards his direction, "Thank you kind sir. I am   
forever in your debt."  
  
"No problem. Remember what I said earlier? Everyone has a second chance   
at life."  
  
Hanzo left the room, leaving Kikyo to herself. She let out another long   
yawn, as her body began to fall into sleep mode. Before falling asleep,   
she whispered, "A second chance. I will make it last."  
  
====================================================================   
Author's note(end): Hi... I just received my grade for my third essay   
and I got a 92%! College writing is very difficult and I expected a B   
but never an A! Well, the next chapters ahead will be action   
oriented... there will be characters from past episodes of Inuyasha,   
and plus some made up. Please Review! It is like the firewood that   
fuels my bonfire of creativeness...oh yeah here's a snippet of the 4th   
chapter:  
  
"Impossible... Did she just?" Hanzo couldn't believe his eyes of what   
his apprentice just accomplished.  
-------------------------------------------------  
here is another hint for the Kikyo/??? pairing: Not an Original Character  
  
Constructive criticism accepted  
  
Novelty Sheep 


	4. Transcending

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. I cannot rent them anymore because of the high prices, but I downloaded them off Kaaza for story purposes...^_^  
  
" " means talking.' ' means thinking  
  
Life is another form of reanimated Death.  
  
Author's beginning note: I like to thank the people who took their time to review this story.  
Chapter 4- Transcending.  
  
Kikyo walked in a forest full of cherry blossom trees; the breeze created small pink tornados that twirled around her. She stood still, bathing in the warm rays of sunlight. 'It's a beautiful day.' Kikyo thought as she looked up on the crystalline blue sky. Suddenly, she saw a figure from the distance: It was Inuyasha. Kikyo ran towards him and felt her legs melt at the sight of him. The silky, silver hair, the shining golden eyes leaving her hypnotized, and the cute pair of dog ears attached on his head.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer, the look of happiness present on his face. Kikyo's heart was pounding so hard that it felt as if were to burst out at any moment.  
  
Kikyo softly spoke, "Inu..." Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips, immediately causing her to stop.  
  
After a moment of silence, Inuyasha finally spoke, "Kikyo... I love you ever since I first put my eyes on you. I will always love you. I need you, Kikyo... I really need you..."  
  
He tilted his head to the side, nibbling on Kikyo's collarbone and neck area. She sighed at the pleasurable feeling and encouraged the hanyou to continue. Inuyasha took his right hand and cupped her breast, causing Kikyo to feel hotter each passing moment.  
  
While letting his hands explore her body, Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth over hers, manipulating his tongue within. Kikyo's entire body craved for bliss as she removed his haori top. Without breaking mouth contact, Inuyasha carried Kikyo and laid her on the ground against the tree.  
  
The dog demon drove his hand down her red hamakara, which Kikyo sighed responsively. Her arms were around his perfectly chiseled chest; the muscles smooth like marble; the feel of it made Kikyo melt in excitement.  
  
The two lovers continued the embrace, the touching, the kissing; they ignored their surroundings, only paying attention to their passionate desires.  
  
Kikyo moaned softly, "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha gasped, "Oh Kikyo..."  
  
"Inuyasshaa!!!" Kikyo yelled out happily.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
(AN: I think this a good spot to stop this fic; ^_^...: see's very angry Inu/Kagome fans: ^_^U...: runs away from their torches and fired arrows: Ok Ok, I am just kidding... just read on... ahhhh!!!)  
"Oh Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"Kikyo... Kikyo... Hey Kikyo! Wake up already!"  
  
The woman opened her eyes to find a sapphire-blue eyes looking straight at her. She looked around the room and sighed in disappointed: She was in hell; she was not making out with Inuyasha on a beautiful, spring afternoon. 'It was only a dream,' she thought. For a second she already had forgotten that a certain blue-eyed samurai was still staring at her.  
  
Kikyo turned to Hanzo politely, "Is there something you want?"  
  
Hanzo scratched his head, "I thought that you wanted to learn Kenjutsu? I woke you up for training sessions."  
  
She finally realized that he was right and apologized, "I am so sorry, I forgot all about it. Please forgive me."  
  
Hanzo waved off the apology, "Ha Ha.. Don't worry about it. I also woke up late when I was once a student. Anyway, who is Inuyasha?"  
  
Kikyo's face soon paled white, "What!?"  
  
"You were screaming his name out in your sleep... Were you having a nightmare?"  
  
Kikyo spoke, "Nightmare? Oh yeah, a nightmare, yeah..." 'The best nightmare I ever experienced.' She thought to herself.  
  
Hanzo placed a dish of fish and rice with a cup of tea next to her, "Here. This is breakfast, after you are done, meet me outside, near the straw dummies, Okay?"  
  
Kikyo smiled in agreement and started to eat the portions. Before Hanzo left the room, he yelled out, "I hope that you find the training as exciting as this Inuyasha person. He must be good to make you sound like that..."  
  
Hanzo's last words almost caused Kikyo to choke on her food. At that moment, she found the hardwood floor very interesting. She tried to resist the creeping blush but failed as her face reddens like Inuyasha's haori.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After she was done with breakfast, Kikyo walked out to meet up with her sensei. He was holding a bokken in his arm, standing next to a wooden dummy. Hanzo cleared his throat and began to speak, "kenjutsu's purpose is to inflict the right amount of pain to disable the enemy without fatally wounding him." He faced the wooden dummy and struck its side with the bokken; the strike emitted a strong wave of sound, "This should be enough to disable them, but in times of life and death, killing force might be necessary." Hanzo performed a one handed mid-crescent strike that sliced the hard straw dummy in two; the curved edge of the bokken easily cut through the material. Kikyo stood silently, amazed at Hanzo's extraordinary skill.   
  
Hanzo threw the bokken at Kikyo, "Stand here and do the same exact move." The girl apprentice shyly moved in front of the dummy and emulated the previous move. Kikyo's arm shook badly as the wooden blade bounced off the dummy's material. She held her shoulder trying to stop the pain course through it. Kikyo tried to give back the sword to Hanzo, but he waved it away, "This is your weapon. When you can cut the wooden dummy in half with it, is when your training is complete.  
  
Hours passed by and the sessions turned intense. Kikyo had bruises from her sparring matches, her energy slowly depleting in each kata exercise, and sometimes she breathed heavily for air.  
  
Looking at the girl's exhausted state, Hanzo said in a comforting tone, "I think we should stop for today. We can continue another day."  
  
She wanted to continue, but her body was screaming out for rest. Instead of trying to argue against him, she silently walked back inside the house. As soon as she entered the room, Kikyo fell onto the futon like a tree being cut down in the woods.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a month came and went as Kikyo slowly was becoming more powerful with each strike, stab, and parry. Hanzo was quite taken back by the girl's progress; he predicted that it would take her 2 to 3 months for the basics to be mastered.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHH!" Kikyo shouted as she hit the wooden dummy. The bokken bounced off the wooden statue, immediate waves of pain traveled up to her arms.  
  
Hanzo sighed at the woman's stubbornness, 'I keep telling her over and over again that it won't happen anytime soon. When I was learning swordsmanship, it took me 5 months to accomplish the feat. There is only one person I know that was able to do that in about a 1 month, and no one will ever match his talent.'  
  
He flinched at Kikyo's failed attempt. He saw that she was starting to attack it in frustration and anger. 'She is letting the rage get to her.' Hanzo thought.  
  
Kikyo was regaining her breath after the series of futile strikes,' why can't I get this? I trained day and night what seemed like an eternity, and learned all the concepts about this. Is this my limit?' An image of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing flashed in her mind, 'No, I will not be considered worthless!'  
  
She clenched the weapon tightly and bashed the inanimate object maliciously. The girl instantly dropped the sword when the familiar feeling of pain recourses in her arm. She shut her eyes tightly; the traces of tears leaked between the sides of her face. As the pain faded away, she reached for the weapon but a yell from Hanzo froze her on the spot. Kikyo never heard her sensei use that tone before; she looked up at the sensei's serious expression. At that moment, she saw how dangerous those once, calm blues eyes can be. He helped Kikyo off the ground, "Kikyo... you are forgetting what you learned. You cannot attack wildly in battle; those who do so are killed instantly. Do you want to disappear permanently?"  
  
The student refused to look directly at Hanzo, but she shook her head left to right in response.  
  
Hanzo calmed down a bit, looking at his apprentice. She resembled a lost little girl, desperately in need for guidance and comfort. Hanzo couldn't be mad at her, especially since he had a good idea how her life was in the living realm.  
  
"Kikyo, look at me." The girl's expression was filled with a mix of regret and sadness, like a seven year old child caught red-handed trying to steal a piece of fruit from a village vendor.  
  
Hanzo continued, "I cannot emphasize this enough: Do not let the rage take over you. Remember Kikyo, that your movements must resemble the elements of water. The movement quick and fluid like a river, and when the time is near, hit with tremendous force of a tsunami." Kikyo nervously took the bokken from his hand and fell into a standard kendo stance.  
  
She stared at the target, closed her eyes visualizing it split in half. 'Calm down, Kikyo. You can do this. Concentrate.'  
  
For Hanzo, time seemed to slow down as he saw Kikyo executed her footing and movement perfectly. She pulled out the sword and started to pull off the middle crescent slash motion. As the sword edge inched closer to the target, at a brief moment, a surge of chi energy rushed through her body, creating a blue aura around the entire blade.  
  
Kikyo kept her arm loose, and tightened the grip of the handle at the exact second it struck the inanimate dummy. The sword roughly cut into the hard material; she used all of her available energy to push through it. The dummy started to slowly rip into two as Kikyo applied more pressure to the handle.  
  
She looked amazed when the dummy's torso flipped sideways in the air and landed in front of her feet. The action left Kikyo weak and exhausted; she fell on her back, staring at the crimson sky above.  
  
Blocking out everything around her, she closed her eyes, 'I did it. I knew I could do it.' A smile gradually formed on her face, cheering inwardly about the accomplishment.  
  
Hanzo however, stood there with his jaw wide open." Impossible... Did she just?" Hanzo couldn't believe his eyes of what his apprentice just accomplished. He turned his eyes of the lying girl on the ground 'Who is this person? The only person showing this much talent is the "Hell's wind." Can she be the one???'  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is a long chapter, because I won't update for a while. "Dead Week" is next week, for those who are not familiar with the term, it is 7 days of nonstop studying for the "5 days of Apocalypse" which is College finals exams.  
  
Anyway, if you were paying attention, you should have figured out that Kikyo was dreaming(the blue sky should have been a dead giveaway). I won't write any lemons or anything. The rating won't go up for a long time... No hint this time... because the pairing will not happen for a while..  
Peace  
  
Constructive criticism accepted  
  
Novelty Sheep 


End file.
